


Hurt, pain , words, & everything inbetween

by You_wish_2006



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_wish_2006/pseuds/You_wish_2006
Summary: A bunch of poems that I have made over the years. You can also find this on inkitt and wattpad if you want to see all of them.I am only going to post the newer ones on here.Enjoy!





	1. Space

The atmosphere felt tight.  
I couldn't breathe.  
I kept breathing in the,  
Sweet,  
Sticky,  
Smell of the Solar Flare.  
That pierced through the night like a supernova.  
I couldn't breathe.  
The Eclipse,  
Was so white,  
That it didn't look like the moon.  
My mind was taking flight,  
Of all the possibilities that might happen, 

I was going to die.


	2. Somebody told me

Somebody told me that "Love is soft."  
Love is not soft it is hard.   
Somebody told me that "Life is kind."  
Life is not kind, It never was.

Somebody once loved me.   
They told me that I am their soulmate.   
But, no one told me that I wouldn't feel the same.   
Somebody told me love songs and promises.   
No one told me that I would write the opposite and brake those promises. 

Somebody was my fall.   
I told people about it.   
No one believed me.


End file.
